


SPoP but it’s a movie from 2008

by Rosie_Petal



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, Gen, Princess Alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Adora is new to Forks. She has a cool sword, rebellious attitude, and million questions for her birth mother who seems hell bent on avoiding her. Also avoiding Adora is her new crush who happens to sparkle in the sunlight. Good thing she has an old friend to hang out with and zero deductive reasoning skills!





	SPoP but it’s a movie from 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, every fandom has a Twilight AU. It’s a rite of passage for good media.

Adora has never given much thought to what it would be like to live with her birth mother - though she had reason enough in the last few weeks - but if she had, she would not have imagined it like this.

She grabs her last box of things from her trusty red pick-up, and moves to head inside.

“I believe you forgot something,” a voice says from within the truck, stopping her in her tracks. Adora could have sworn it was empty two seconds ago. An old woman scrambles out of the passenger side holding an opulent sword.

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks.” She reaches out to take it, and makes a grabby hand motion when it’s not immediately given over. She’s never been a fan of people touching her stuff. The other woman is still staring at the sword, and it’s making Adora nervous.

“Sorry for bringing it, if it makes you uncomfortable. I uh, had some weird hobbies as a kid, heh.”

The woman looks up at her then, soft smile, eyes far away, “Just like my Mara.”

Adora sighs, “That’s what you keep telling me. Any chance she’ll come out of her room anytime soon?” She snatches her sword and sets it in the box she originally came out to get. She receives no reply.

“I just thought that she would want to - I don’t know - spend time with me? Explain some things?” She can’t even tell if the woman is paying attention to her. “I was happy with my life, you know? Phoenix was hot, sure, but it’s better than Forks! I haven’t seen the sun in days. I’m sure my parents would be thrilled if-“

“Adora.” She feels a hand on her shoulder and deflates a bit. “Mara is a troubled woman with many regrets. Please give her time. It may not seem like it now, but this is going to be good for both of you.”

When the woman is lost in her own head, babbling about moths or berries or whatever, Adora can just brush her off as crazy. It’s the rare moments of clarity that are truly disconcerting. She says things with such certainty that it leaves Adora feeling more clueless than ever.

She steels her expression, “Sure Razz. I can be patient. I’m just going to go finish setting up my room. Uh...bye.”

With that, Adora hastily walks inside and up the stairs, not even bothering to look around for her “mother”. The house is littered with awards and ribbons in little frames. It’s frustrating. If Mara hates them so much, why doesn’t she just put them away somewhere? Why not just throw them out? Sell them on eBay? Anything.

Adora slams open her door and kicks it closed behind her, wondering when life became so dramatic.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long to unpack. Adora had put it off for a few days, assuming she’d get swept up in familial reunion. Once she realize she was waiting on something that would never come, she set out to make the best of her new life.

Mara’s partner Razz was nice enough, despite not being a great conversationalist. She gave Adora money for new wall paint, and showed her what furniture she could swap with the stuff currently in her room.

Turned out there were many unused rooms in their house. She traded an end table out for a bookshelf and filled it with weird knickknacks she found laying around. Yesterday she painted three of her walls white, leaving the original blue as an accent on the final wall.

Today she puts up her posters, mounts her sword, and pins her tapestries. Tomorrow she starts her Junior year at Forks High School.

 

* * *

 

The school is not that bad. Well, nothing could beat the private school that her adoptive parents had enrolled her in (they had an equestrian club, with an on-campus stable and everything) but it’s still way better than the military school she went to before getting adopted.

Adora is okay with average; she’s never felt too special herself. Knowing that she can always return home to Arizona makes it hard to worry. It’s not like she’s trapped here.

On her first day, the principal introduces her to a student named Kyle who is tasked with showing her around. He trips over his words, but does a thorough job as a guide and offers Adora a place to sit at lunch.

His friends aren’t really what she expected. There’s Lonnie, who seems to be the leader of the group based on demeanor alone. Scorpia, who was maybe TOO excited to meet a new friend, and Rogelio who has a green mohawk yet nothing to say. Adora is relieved to be around people her own age again, but doesn’t suspect she’ll become close with this group.

Lunch continues on, mostly with Adora answering whatever questions her new acquaintances throw her way.

“Yeah, of course I’ve cooked eggs on the sidewalk before-“ Adora stops mid sentence, staring at the cafeterias side entrance in awe. “Who are they?”

The table follows her gaze. Lonnie is the first to respond, “Just a bunch of assholes. Ignore them.”

Adora blanches, “H-how can I ignore them? They’re all-“

“Sooo hot,” Kyle supplies, immediately earning a smack in the back of the head from Lonnie. “Ow! Hey! We talked about this, no more hitting!”

“I was going to say weirdly dressed?” Adora looks at the newcomers, then back at the group she’s sitting with. “I mean, every school I’ve ever attended had uniforms, but that’s not how people dress right? I’m not missing something?”

Lonnie shakes her head at them, “They’re tools. Just trying to get attention.”

“I think they look cool!” Scorpia chimes in, “All colorful, and glittery and stuff. It’s like they’re magical princesses.”

In the front is a tall girl with wavy blond hair and tan skin. There’s a flower crown on her head and individual buds scattered in her hair.

“That’s Perfuma. She’ll try to sell you essential oils if you talk to her.” Lonnie explains. Next to Perfuma is a short girl will purple hair, so long that it tickles the floor. There are goggles hanging around her neck and what looks like grease stains on her shirt. “That’s Entrapta. She’ll steal your data. She doesn’t even sell it or anything, she just likes holding onto information.”

Behind those two is a young man in a poorly cut crop top and high waisted jeans. He seems to be wearing platform sneakers. “That one is Bow and don’t listen to what anyone says, he has never done anything wro-“

“THE THING that’s wrong with BOW, is that anytime he’s around Kyle loses his god damn COOL and it’s HELLA annoying.” Even Rogelio nods at this.

Adora laughs along with them through the details of Kyle’s unashamed crushing until the other group manages to catch her eye yet again. There’s a girl, straggling a little behind the others. Her hair is pink- or is it purple? Both? She is wearing a purple dress with a blue tail- no, it’s a cape. She’s wearing a cape. Adora can’t staring. “Who is that?”

“Glimmer.”

Adora tunes out whatever they have to say about Glimmer. _There’s_ _something_ _about_ _her_...

Their eyes meet and it feels like the world is shifting. Adora doesn’t know what to do. Glimmer has the audacity to wink and turn away like it’s nothing.

... _She_ _sparkles_.


End file.
